Reviens-moi
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre: Poudlard se remet du choc mais ce n'est pas le cas de Harry. De son côté, Draco n'est plus le même. Il a changé. Inquiet pour celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, il va développer pour lui des sentiments étrangers. De la reconnaissance pense-t-il mais rien n'est moins sûr.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling et la fic se passe juste après la bataille.

La bataille était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu, exterminé de la main du célèbre Harry Potter.

Le château de Poudlard se remettait doucement mais sûrement de la terrible attaque du Lord et de ses mangemorts. Durant la bataille, quelques élèves avaient rallié leurs parents mangemorts mais certains étaient restés en retrait.

C'était le cas de Draco Malfoy. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie dans les flammes, il refusait de se battre contre lui, préférant se cacher plutôt que de s'opposer à celui qui lui avait sauvé la parents du Serpentard étaient tout deux morts dans la bataille en s'opposant eux aussi aux mangemorts, à leurs coéquipiers qui les avaient tués sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Puis, petit à petit, la vie reprenait son cours à Poudlard: certains pleuraient la mort d'être chers tandis que d'autres les aident à supporter leurs peines. Seul une personne ne se remettait pas de cette terrible guerre: Harry Potter. En effet, le brun, vidé de toutes ses forces, avait perdu connaissance peu de temps après la mort du mage noir et depuis près de deux semaines, il restait inconscient. Tous étaient venus à son chevet: Hagrid, la nouvelle directrice Mme McGonagall, ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière de l'école mais surtout Draco. Le garçon à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Pourtant, ce dernier se souvenait ô combien il avait mené la vie dure à l'élu et à sa deux meilleurs amis mais Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Mais maintenant que la guerre était terminée, le blond était bien décidé à avoir des réponses.

A Poudlard, les cours avaient repris et certains professeurs avaient été remplacés car ils avaient d'autres fonctions comme le professeur de métamorphose. Et d'autres professeurs étaient morts, comme l'était le professeur Rogue pour avoir protégé le fils de Lily, sa bien aimée qu'il avait chérit en secret.

Depuis l'incident, Malfoy avait changé. Il n'était plus ce garçon odieux et détestable, fils de parents riches. Non, marqué par Harry, il s'était davantage mélangé aux autres et bien qu'il eut du mal à s'adapter, il se fit de nouveaux amis comme Hermione qui était le première à l'avoir accepté dans le groupe et qui l'avait encouragé à aller voir son meilleur ami puis Ronald. Pour lui, les choses avaient été difficiles mais voyant combien le blond avait changé, il avait fini par l'accepter à son tour sous le regard bienveillant de sa petite amie.

Pendant ce temps, l'élu était toujours à l'infirmerie. Les côtes fracturées avaient été immobilisées par des bandages et les ecchymoses avaient été enduites de pâte verte qui avaient pour effet des les atténuer. Mme Pomfresh avait bien donné une potion pour faire repousser les os mais inconscient, Potter ne buvait pas le liquide qui s'écoulait le long de ses lèvres pâles. Chaque soir, ses amis venaient le veiller mais il ne se réveillait pas.

Quant à Malfoy, chaque nuit il s'engouffrait par un passage secret dans l'infirmerie et le matin, l'infirmière le trouvait au chevet du blessé, gardant la main dans la sienne. Il était vrai que le jeune Serpentard en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux Gryffondors mais depuis qu'il avait changé, ses camarades semblaient en avoir fait autant. Alors arriva ce que plus personne n'espérait: un petit matin, l'élu ouvrit les yeux. Cet évènement avait provoqué un rassemblement dans l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh dû les faire sortir, laissant entrer jusqu'à six personnes à la fois.

La priorité fut d'abord aux professeurs et tous furent heureux de revoir l'élu en vie. Quant à Harry, il ne comprenait pas. Il était si faible. Pourquoi? Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui lui prit la main et s'assit à son chevet, les larmes aux yeux. Rassurée, elle posa sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Madame Pomfresh, je crois que Harry a de la fièvre dit-elle inquiète.

L'infirmière vint alors ausculter son patient et mit tout le monde à la porte. En effet, son blessé avait une forte fièvre. Avec l'aide de Ron, elle le rafraichit et lui donna une potion de sommeil. Il eut alors juste le temps de fermer les yeux tandis qu'au loin, il croisa deux billes grises qui le regardaient, inquiètes.

Petit à petit, Draco reprit alors espoir, souriant à chaque fois que les yeux verts de son ami rencontraient ses yeux gris. Quelque chose avec radicalement changé entre eux. Depuis quand un Malfoy s'inquiétait-il de la santé d'un Gryffondor? Depuis quand souriait-il quand son brun ouvrait les yeux? Et puis, depuis quand l'appelait-il son brun déjà?

Ne sachant pas vers qui se tourner, il en avait parlé à Hermione qui l'avait d'abord regardé sans comprendre avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Et là, la nouvelle était tombée sur lui comme ca, sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre. Il était amoureux. Lui, Draco Malfoy était tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi. Bouleversé, il quitta la bibliothèque sans un mot, laissant la jeune fille en plan au milieu de ses livres pour se rendre au dortoir des Serpentards.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Ron qui lui adressa un timide salut avant de passer son chemin, accompagné de Giny, sa sœur cadette. Il l'ignora, plongé dans ses pensées.

En son fort intérieur se battaient deux parties: l'une osait croire à l'amour pour le célèbre Harry Potter tandis que l'autre niait cette possibilité. Un Serpentard ne pouvait pas aimer un Gryffondor, et quel était le pire déshonneur pour sa famille que de tomber amoureux d'un garçon?C'était le mensonge derrière lequel il se cachait depuis trop longtemps. Il avait bien remarqué combien son comportement avait changé, combien l'état de son brun l'angoissait plus que tout, l'empêchant même parfois des nuits entières de dormir. Sans lui, il était perdu. Il en était persuadé.

Inconscient de tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, il se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards et alla se coucher sans prononcer un seul mot. Blaise alla bien le voir pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de son attitude mais en guise de réponse, il n'obtint que quelques grognements dissimulant des larmes. Draco pleurait. Pourquoi Harry ne se rétablissait-il pas bon sang?

La guerre était terminée depuis près d'un mois maintenant et l'élu de son coeur ne semblait pas aller mieux, la fièvre le dévorant de plus en plus chaque jour.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, le blessé venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Un cauchemar. Encore et toujours. Il pensait qu'une fois qu'il aurait tué le Lord noir, il en serait débarrassé mais ses cauchemars habituels avaient été remplacés par des visions de cadavres, du sang, des morts partout. Telle était la scène qu'il revoyait sans cesse chaque jour depuis qu'il était alité. Apeuré, il chercha de son lit un regard connu, une présence familière mais il n'y avait personne.

Le corps toujours ravagé par la fièvre, il se leva. Il traversa les couloirs comme un fantôme, seul dans l'obscurité et se rendit, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il se nomma auprès du tableau et très vite, Pansy vint lui ouvrir, inquiète.

A peine la porte s'était-elle ouverte sur lui qu'il s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne à sa rescousse et ne soulève le blessé.

Ensemble, ils déposèrent Harry sur un lit vide et rapprochèrent ce dernier du lit du blond qui dormait toujours, quelque peu troublé.

Ce n'est qu'au cours de la nuit, quand il se réveilla et qu'il vit son brun à ses côtés qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux. Inquiet, il palpa son front et voyant son protecteur trembler de froid, il vint se coller à lui et d'un geste tendre, le garda dans ses bras jusqu'au petit matin.

- Draco? Draco réveille-toi!

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Blaise qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Il voulu alors se redresser et sentit un poids dans son dos. Il n'avait pas réalisé. La veille il s'était endormi en torse nu et là, la tête de son brun reposait sur son torse, ses cheveux le chatouillant légèrement. Il rougit avant de se calmer progressivement et d'un geste tendre, caressa les cheveux doux de son ami.

- Pansy? l'appela Draco. Veux-tu aller prévenir Pompom qu'Harry est avec moi? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Et puis comment est-il arrivé là?

La jeune fille quitta la pièce afin de prévenir la vieille femme tandis que Blaise expliqua la situation à son ami. Le blond d'abord ébahi afficha bien vite un sourire quand il apprit que plusieurs fois dans son sommeil l'élu avait murmuré son prénom. Croisant le regard pétillant de bonheur du Serpentard, Zabini s'amusa à rajouter des détails, se faisant rapidement jeter un oreiller à la figure.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry se réveilla et refusa de quitter son lit. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller seul. Hermione en était toute retournée. Jamais son ami n'avait fait autant de caprice qu'en cet instant. Mais sachant très bien avec qui il voulait rester, elle supplia l'infirmière d'accéder à sa requête sachant très bien que ca ne dérangerait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Quand Draco lui avait fait part de ses sentiments vis-à-vis du blessé, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de rassurer l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Mais elle savait. Longtemps Harry s'était confié à elle sur ses sentiments car il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas.

Lui aussi avait nié l'évidence, tout comme le blond à présent mais la jeune fille ne se décourageait pas, sachant pertinemment que s'ils restaient proches suffisamment longtemps, les deux garçons finiraient par s'avouer leur amour.

Tout allait bien mais un soir, le jeune Potter fut ramené à l'infirmerie. Malgré tous les soins qui l'entouraient sa fièvre continua d'augmenter, le laissant dans une sorte de semi-coma où il restait inconscient la plupart du temps. Son corps avait été comme contaminé par la magie du Lord, refusant de le laisser guérir. Refusant de se laisser abattre, le blond s'empressa de chercher dans des livres aussi sombres les uns que les autres des remèdes à cette magie noire qui dévorait désormais le corps de son bien aimé.

Des jours durant, il chercha encore et encore un remède et un soir, alors qu'il était totalement désespéré, il trouva alors le livre qu'il grimoire en question décrivait comment se débarrasser de la magie noire dans un objet. Ca devrait fonctionner aussi sur un corps. Il alla aussitôt près de Madame Pomfresh et avec l'accord de la directrice, commença le rituel.

Le travail fut long et laborieux. Il fallait faire en sorte que la magie noire quitte le corps et soit détruite ou scellée dans un objet puissant.

Lorsque le rituel prit fin, Harry était toujours aussi blafard et l'espace d'un instant, le blond cru que cela n'avait pas fonctionné mais très vite, le brun papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit, l'esprit encore brumeux.

D'une main experte, Pompom examina l'élu et s'estima satisfaite. La fièvre semblait déjà diminuer. L'élu allait s'en sortir.

Emu par cette bonne nouvelle, le Serpentard ne quitta plus le blessé, le laissant progressivement reprendre des forces à l'infirmerie.

De son côté, de toutes les visites qu'il recevait, Harry préférait sans aucun doute celles de Malfoy. Dieu sait qu'il avait pu détester le blond quand il l'avait rencontré en première année mais petit à petit il avait su cerner ce caractère qu'il aimait tant à présent. Derrière la brute qu'il était, se cachait un coeur en or. Il en était persuadé.

Une semaine après le rituel, le brun pouvait sortir mais n'ayant pratiquement plus de force tant il avait passé des semaines entières dans un lit, il dû faire travailler ses muscles petit à petit. Il se baladait donc dans Poudlard sur une chaise roulante poussée la plupart du temps par Hermione pour regagner leur dortoir mais dans le cas contraire, elle laissait son meilleur ami entre les mains de Malfoy.

Pendant toute la durée de sa guérison, Harry avait appris à davantage connaître son ennemi et amant secret. Il avait apprécié ces moments à deux dans la bibliothèque où Draco lui conseillait des livres, ces moments où il se promenait dans la cour de Poudlard, profitant du soleil et parfois mangeant à l'extérieur.

De son côté, Ron avait vite été jaloux que son meilleur ami passe tant de temps avec le garçon qu'il considérait toujours comme son ennemi mais quand il avait appris par sa petite amie que ces deux là s'aimaient mutuellement sans le savoir, il oublia toute jalousie et parfois, n'hésitait plus à proposer son aide au blond. De tous les moments qu'il préférait, c'était quand le brun lui disait d'une voix timide qu'il dormait avec Draco le mercredi. Car oui, c'était toujours le mercredi.

En cours, Ron faisait ses travaux avec Hermione et Harry avec Draco. La haine entre les deux garçons avait laissé place à quelque chose d'encore plus palpitant. De l'amour pensaient-ils mais chacun ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pourtant, leur rapprochement confirmait déjà l'évidence et l'ensemble des élèves souriaient sur leur passage. Eux avaient compris.

Certains jours, le brun semblait grognon. Il en avait plus qu'assez de la rééducation mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus était la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses jambes après chaque exercice. Quand il était dans cet état, Hermione allait chercher le blond jusqu'à sa salle commune et son meilleur ami restait avec lui, profitant de sa présence.

Un soir, l'élu s'endormit à table alors que ses amis étaient en train de manger.

Il s'était appuyé sur son bras pour tenter de lutter contre le sommeil mais très vite, il avait senti ses yeux se fermer. C'est à ce moment là que deux bras le cueillirent et il s'endormit dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. C'était Draco.

Voyant que son amant secret s'endormait, il l'avait attiré à lui pour lui permettre de dormir dans ses bras et ce dernier n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de plonger dans de doux rêves desquels émanait parfois le prénom du Serpentard.

Le blond avait rougi avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione qui se décida à faire éclater la vérité:

- Il t'aime tu sais. Plus que tu ne le crois.

N'osant croire à cette déclaration, l'adolescent continua de jouer avec les cheveux du brun et sans même résister à son envie embrassa son front, lui faisant resserrer son étreinte. Il était content. Et gêné. Très gêné.

Comment allait-il pouvoir déclarer son amour à Harry? Il demanda conseil mais Hermione ne lui donna comme seule injonction que s'il voulait conquérir son brun, il se devait de rester lui-même.

C'est donc un matin comme les autres, tandis que Harry se réveillait tout doucement dans les bras de Draco qu'il murmura son nom d'une voix sensuelle:

- Draco…

Le blond de réveilla et rougit devant tant de proximité. En effet, en ayant relevé la tête, il vit que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres et rougit.

- Tu sais Potter… Pot… Harry! Je… Je… Oh et puis zut! Je t'aime! Je pourrais dire que je t'ai aimé depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie mais ce serait me voiler la face. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai osé poser mon regard sur toi en troisième année. J'ai vu combien tu avais changé, comment tu restais si simple malgré ta célébrité et ton nom. Tu m'as envoûté tu sais! Tu serais digne d'être à Serpen…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que les lèvres du brun l'interrompirent dans un baiser passionné. Draco n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé mais quand après que le choc fut passé, il profita à son tour du baiser, plaquant l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de son homologue tandis que l'autre allait effleurer son visage.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. Tu es sacrément bien foutu tu le sais ca? dit Harry avant d'allonger son blond sur les draps et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne fit plus de cauchemars, ni cette fois-là, ni toutes les autres. Son union avec le Serpentard les avait changé tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient. pour le meilleur. Et pour le pire.

Ps:

Ce message s'adresse aux lecteurs qui ont lu mes fic' précédentes. Comme vous le savez, une suite est prévue ainsi qu'un remodelage. Mais je ne les ferai pas tout de suite car j'ai plein d'autres idées à réaliser et des fics à remodeler. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour ce retard mais je vous promet d'y travailler un petit peu chaque jour J

En espérant que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise et qu'elle soit plus 'complète' que les précédentes car croyez-moi, j'ai tout fait pour essayer qu'elle le soit ! xD


End file.
